jesse_and_gromefandomcom-20200214-history
Head In The Clouds (EP)
''Head In The Clouds ''is the unreleased first ep Jesse and G-Rome released online on January 27, 2012. But in May '12, they took the songs off and the two music videos as well. It is now considered unreleased. Background & Reception The ep was posted onto Reverbnation, which is similar to Soundcloud. The songs reached 716 plays and it was avaliable for download via 4shared. The whole ep was produced by one producer, Manh Van Nguyen. "It was a wrong representation of who we were and it did poorly," said Jesse Alfred about taking it off everywhere and making it disappear. Fans appeared to enjoy the rough sounding music, very unpolished and un-pop. It was more k-pop than anything. And it was also the first time Jesse and G-Rome had written and recorded their songs. They wrote and recorded the songs in less than one month, and then released it. It was very raw, but it was the first time people heard who they were. "Dreaming of You" was the stand-out track of the ep, it recieved the most praise. After deleting the ep, Jesse and G-Rome announced that they would release their new single "Born To Kill", and it did sound very different from Head In The Clouds - it was 10x better. Born To Kill is their first single, and The American Dream is their first ep. Head In The Clouds is now considered unreleased. Singles HITCHAPPCOVER.png|"Head In The Clouds" DREAMINGOFYOUSINGLEART.png|"Dreaming of You" Music Videos Two music videos were released for the two singles "Head In The Clouds" and "Dreaming of You". Both videos were praised for their scenery. *The'' "Head In The Clouds" 4 minute and 58 second video was released February 13, 2012 at 8:18pm via their official youtube channel. In May '12 it was locked private reaching a total of 533 views. The video was shot and directed by Jesse and G-Rome. The storyline was that Jesse slept with G-Rome, G-Rome left then and Jesse searched for him in the city, in a desert/volcanic area, and then found him in the end. They wore their signature leather jackets. It was quite a work. *The "''Dreaming of You" 4 minutes video was released on April 6, 2012 at 11:04pm. It was locked private in September '12 and reached a total of 293 views. The video was again shot by Jesse and G-Rome. This video was also praised for it's rich cinematography and location. It started black-n-white with Jesse seductively getting undressed for a bath and smoking a cigarette, he then goes in the water and comes out in a river. The same for G-Rome, lying in a bed then wakes up on a snowy forest floor. The video was shot at the Jemez Mountains. Throughout the whole video you can see snow, and it was very beautiful and scenic. It also had a clip of two unicorns going through the forest. It stayed online during the release of "Born To Kill", and "Bad Bad Boy". It was considered a step-up of the previous video. Artwork The cover was an image found online. It did not show Jesse and G-Rome's face only their name & titles. tumblr_lvhapeRk7k1r2qbk6o1_500.jpg|Untouched. HeadInTheCloudsCoverART.png|Cover with Alterations. Tracklisting ''Head In The Clouds Collection ''bonus tracks |} 6. "Head In The Clouds" (DJ Almi Remix). 3:42 7. "Head In The Clouds" (Joe Garston Remix). 2:49 8. "Head In The Clouds" (DJ AZtyle Remix). 3:12 9. "Head In The Clouds" (Swedish HM Remix). 2:02 10. "Dreaming of You” (DJ Almi Remix). 4:27 11. "Dreaming of You" (Bare Remix). 4:06 12. "Dreaming of You" (Ian Fever Remix). 3:14 Total length: 40:00 ' ' Head In The Clouds Collection On May 7, 2012 Jesse and G-Rome re-released Head In The Clouds. The re-release edition contained the original ep and an additional 8 remixes =12 tracks. It was the last attempt to make the ep more well-known. It had everything that they had recorded in the begining. But now of course in unreleased. Credits The booklet was released online as photo album on their facebook. But has been deleted. *Executive Producer — Jesse Alfred (credited as Jesse Robledo) *Music Mixed, Created, & Mastered — Manh Van Nguyen Special Thanks It's New Year's Eve, and we are about to sing "Head In The Clouds" for our family. Jesse a black v-neck with a upside down pink triangle, and G-Rome opposite.We are super excited and nervous, and it is exactly how we feel about you guys hearing the album (ep). We have recorded our vocals life, with no edit's at all. We want to give you something intimate. Thank you so much little superstars (what they called their fans back then) and Manh Van Nguyen for all the Support! Xoxo, Jesse + G-Rome On The Road To Fame : See The Road 2 Fame for more info & the revamped edition. Jesse and G-Rome released 5 episodes to their video diary capturing behind the scenes while working on Head In The Clouds, and what they did after that. In total the videos reached 583 views, before being locked private in May 2012 (as the ep was taken offline and erased). The videos intro was a kalediscope view of them both while an unrealeased instrumental played. The kalediscope intro footage was different in each video.